


Who am I?

by gollwyd



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gollwyd/pseuds/gollwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она не знает, кто она и кем ей нужно быть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straying (Блуждание)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. Много психологии и отрывистого текста - не всем такое нравится.
> 
> Вольная интерпретация событий на Мендуаре и Акузе.  
> Попытка раскрыть переживания моей Шепард, ее нестабильное психическое состояние после Бахака, а еще - некие сомнения моего Гарруса.  
> Все повторы - авторский прием и основной стиль данного текста.

Система Бахак остается позади - выгоревшая, разрушенная, принесенная в жертву ради блага галактики.

_Шепард могла все._

Она падает на колени на пороге. Она не видит ни аквариума, ни бережно собираемую коллекцию кораблей, ни кровати, ни звезд в иллюминаторе, бесконечных и равнодушных.

_Шепард выполняла приказы, расчищала путь, скидывала камни с дороги и продолжала идти._

Каюта оборачивается ловушкой, предательски искажаясь и изменяясь. Броня все так же пахнет гарью и смертью, винтовка оттягивает спину, прижимая к полу.

_Шепард была безлика._

Ее дробит на куски вместе с ретранслятором.  
Ее глаза сжигает взрывная волна.  
В ее ушах звучит грохот - беспощадный, ненасытный.

_Шепард не думала о том, куда падают эти камни._

Она там - и за какие-то секунды умирает триста тысяч раз.

_Плечи Карен, кажется, держали на себе гору._

Они были словно два разных человека, две поломанные части мозаики, которые никогда друг другу не подходили.

_Шепард выжила на Мендуаре, когда четырехглазые батарианцы пришли собирать рабскую дань с колонии. Она бежала и бежала, все дальше от дома, где мать с простреленной грудью смотрела пустыми глазами в окно, а отец тянулся вслед дочери, харкая кровью и хватаясь за рукоять массивного ножа в своем горле. Она пряталась в своем тайном убежище и не слушала, как кричат те другие, невезучие, которых тащат на свои корабли ненавистные пришельцы. Она думала лишь о том, как хочет жить и оставаться свободной._

_В спешно собранном мешочке хватило воды и еды вплоть до того момента, как на Мендуаре стало очень тихо. На пепелищах остались скудные запасы, которые помогли ей продержаться вплоть до того момента, как прибыл патрульный отряд Альянса._

Она поднимается с колен, подволакивает ноги, бросает винтовку на стол. Бокалы падают и катятся в разные стороны, на выпуклых боках играют голубые и белые отблески.

_Карен помнила Мендуар - с его размеренной и плавной жизнью, приветливыми улыбками соседей, ароматом гортензий на заднем дворе. Ядовитый запах пожаров разъедал нос, и слезы засыхали на лице, стягивая кожу. Ее колени подгибались, пока она пыталась зажать эту страшную рану на маминой груди, а папа плакал и шептал ее имя, веля спасаться. Она сжималась от страха, обнимая руками коленки, впиваясь ногтями в запястья, и слышала каждый отчаянный плач, каждый безнадежный крик. Она думала лишь о том, что оставила семью, друзей позади и потеряла их._

_Мешочек был измазан кровью ее родителей вплоть до того момента, как она выбросила его. Жирный черный пепел впитывался в ее руки и память вплоть до того момента, как люди в синей форме дали ей отдохнуть._

Снимать броню нет желания - она испытывает мазохистское удовольствие, пока тень тысяч и тысяч загубленных жизней щекочет ей ноздри, не позволяет забыть и простить.

Как иронично, что она мечется и мучается от глубокого чувства вины перед теми, кто отнял у нее дом и семью.

_Шепард выжила на Акузе, когда весь отряд пал жертвой экспериментов "Цербера". Она внимательно прислушивалась к дрожи земли и отступала. Она упрямо ползла вперед, уходя из зоны поражения, даже с отнявшейся половиной тела. Она не смотрела на изломанные, окровавленные тела солдат, пока твари уничтожали вторженцев, посягнувших на их гнездо. Она думала лишь о том, как хочет жить и быстрее добраться до Мако._

_Топлива хватило вплоть до того момента, как молотильщики прекратили преследование и она вернулась в растерзанный лагерь. Армейские жетоны блестели в неверном свете гаснущих фонарей вплоть до того момента, как появилось подкрепление._

Кровать прогибается, чистота белья оскверняется разводами алого и черного. Она раскидывает руки в стороны и поднимает взгляд. Звезды лишь холодно усмехаются ей.

_Карен помнила Акузу - с военными буднями, насмешливыми перепалками товарищей, отголосками сурового голоса командира. Она не могла сглотнуть комок в горле, сплетенный из предчувствий, стыдилась собственной странности. Она почти задыхалась от паники, не чувствуя руки и ноги. Она видела торчащие из плоти белые обломки костей, раскрытые в нечеловеческих воплях рты. Она думала лишь о том, что оставила отряд позади и позволила им умереть._

_Последняя улыбка рядового, заправлявшего бак, стояла перед глазами вплоть до того момента, как она выпала из Мако на развороченную землю. Металлические края того, что осталось от ее товарищей, вгрызались в ладони вплоть до того момента, как офицер Альянса силой отнял их._

Она закусывает губу и сжимает зубы, чувствуя почти незаметное, фантомное облегчение от этой тупой и безвредной боли. Тишина словно обретает вес и давит на грудную клетку.

Как иронично, что она получает новую жизнь и шанс действовать от тех, кто восемью годами ранее чуть не преуспел в ее убийстве.

_Шепард оставила на Вермайре Кайдена Аленко, потому что видела в Эшли больше потенциала.  
Карен безмолвно выла в унисон ударной волне от взорвавшейся бомбы._

Она перестает моргать и молчаливо бросает вызов звездам. Им все равно, она знает это, но больше ничего не остается. Внутренняя борьба душит ее, оставляет пустой и неопределенной.

_Шепард отдала приказ спасти Путь Предназначения, потому что так было лучше.  
Карен выжгла в мозгу названия погибших человеческих кораблей, все до единого._

Смешок рвется из горла – сухой, болезненный, тянущий связки, бьющий по нервам. Апатия сменяется вспышкой ярости. Пластинчатые перчатки сбивают со стола старый шлем. Тяжелый нагрудник врезается в стекло аквариума, и рыбы испуганно мечутся.  
Она стонет, закрывает лицо руками и горбится.

Она не знает, кто она и кем ей нужно быть.


	2. Understanding (Понимание)

Гаррус переживает, волнение скручивается колючим узлом внизу живота. Панель доступа горит красным. Ему ничего не стоит взломать замок, а СУЗИ не будет против - она сама пару минут назад просит узнать, что творится с коммандером.

Но он сомневается.

Все они - экипаж и команда - помнят безвольно упавшие руки, пустые глаза, надрыв в голосе, дающем приказ убираться. Ее напускное безразличие никого не обманывает. Беспокойный шепот разливается по кораблю, как только двери лифта скрывают от них спину Шепард.

_Нужны ли ей слова сейчас? Нужно ли его присутствие?.._

Гаррус не знает ответа и все же поднимает руку, вызывая омни-инструмент. Пара секунд, красный сменяет зеленый. Дверь с шипением открывается.

Первое, что он видит - знакомый нагрудник N7, беспомощно лежащий на полу под аквариумом. Определенно плохой знак. Шепард, которая хоть чуть-чуть в порядке, никогда не кидается своей броней.

В женщине, сгорбившейся на краю кровати, он с трудом узнает коммандера. Она прячет лицо в ладонях и дрожит, но ни звука не доносится с ее стороны. Гаррус делает шаг вперед.

\- Шепард?.. - голос, хриплый и неуверенный, увязает в тяжелой тишине. Она не отзывается… если вообще осознает, что он здесь. - Шепард, ты слышишь меня?

Ее плечи содрогаются на мгновение, и ладони постепенно опускаются. Но она не поднимает глаз. Лицо закрыто русыми, неровно постриженными прядями, так что Гаррус не может разобрать выражения. Колючий узел волнения и беспокойства скручивается еще туже, ощетиниваясь теперь настоящими кольями, с легкостью пробивающими все барьеры самообладания. Где-то в области сердца невыносимо ноет.

Неважно, какое у нее мнение насчет его присутствия, но он _должен_ ей помочь. Он _хочет ей помочь_ ,черт побери. Именно для этого он здесь, на этом корабле - чтобы прикрывать ей спину, чтобы поддерживать, чтобы... _любить_. 

Слово ударяет неожиданно, под дых. Гаррус впервые понимает, что все эти разговоры о выпускании пара были законченным бредом, попыткой оправдаться перед самим собой. Что на самом деле все гораздо проще – и гораздо сложнее.

Его любовь к человеку завершает образ неправильного турианца. И словно весь мир куда-то летит с плеч, освобождая и позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью. Мандибулы расходятся в легкой улыбке – теперь больше нечего бояться, нечего стыдиться. 

Она была гораздо больше, чем полностью, достойна его любви. Остается узнать, _достоин ли он – ее_.

Гаррус уверенно идет вперед, переступает через играющие голубыми бликами бокалы и присаживается на кровать рядом с ней. Осторожно касается длинными пальцами ее перевернутой вверх раскрытой ладони.

\- Карен?

#

Она слышит шипение дверей. Оно проникает куда-то под кожу, расползается по телу холодной волной, а потом обрывается. Шаги Гарруса она узнает тут же – как она вообще может не узнать?

Когда он заходит в каюту, словно тонкая нить тянет ее посмотреть на него, поговорить с ним, хотя бы на один вечер побыть разбитой и беззащитной. Но она не имеет права. Его плечи теперь тоже сгибаются под ответственностью, и ее камни там совсем ни к чему.

\- Шепард?

Голос разбивает тишину, громко звучит в ее ушах. Заглушает эхо взрыва. Шепард нет надобности отзываться – сейчас, когда все уже сделано, решений принимать не нужно. Но все же она слегка дергается.

\- Шепард, ты слышишь меня?

На этот раз она отнимает руки от лица и опускает их на колени. Шепард отзывается. _«Почему ты не зовешь Карен? Почему?»_. Она прекрасно знает ответ. Для всех остальных коммандер – цельная личность, и только тут, в своей каюте, демоны могут напасть незамеченными, разделяя и ломая.

Она не хочет поднимать взгляд. Она боится того, что он может увидеть. Потому что он гораздо больше, чем полностью, достоин ее любви, но она почти уверена, что _недостойна – его_.

Она мысленно заклинает его уйти и в то же время страстно просит остаться. Гаррус выбирает самый _(не)_ правильный вариант – его шаги приближаются, и все внутри как-то сладко и с ужасом сжимается. Он присаживается рядом с ней на кровать. Она видит его колени и руку, тянущуюся к ее пальцам. Прикосновение посылает электрический ток по венам вместе с вопросительным:

\- Карен?

Теперь она просто не желает сопротивляться. Их глаза встречаются – в его голубизне отражается беспокойство, и забота, и ее осунувшееся лицо, и… что-то еще. Что-то, от чего триста тысяч батарианцев и Кайден Аленко в голове начинают исчезать, а сердце сбивается с ритма, позволяя ей постепенно возвращаться из кошмаров.

_Он видит в ее глазах вспышки уничтоженной системы, изматывающую усталость и боль. Она пытается собрать себя по частям в единое целое. Это не пугает – наоборот, болезненное желание защитить ее растет._

Гаррус не боится. 

\- Эй, как ты так? – он проводит пальцем по размазанной крови на ее щеке (наверное, шальная пуля) и улыбается так, как только он умеет. – Если мы сейчас же не отмоем тебя, то ты потеряешь свой статус «самой большой чистюли на Нормандии».

_Глупые слова. Глупая фраза. Просто нужно что-то сказать, чтобы разрушить сводящую с ума тишину. Ни одно слово не может быть лучше искренних прикосновений._

Его голос звучит как музыка – низкая, вибрирующая, успокаивающая. Она жадно впитывает ее и позволяет ему медленно освободить себя от оставшейся брони, а затем мягко потянуть вверх, поднимая с кровати. Он не принц, чтобы носить ее на руках, а она не принцесса, чтобы принимать это и хихикать.

Вода кажется обжигающей, но она освобождает. У нее вырывается вздох облегчения. Руки Гарруса горячее воды – смывают с нее пот, грязь и кровь. 

_Он не беспокоится по поводу своей намокшей одежды, сейчас важно не это. Сейчас важно только то, сколь много налитых чернотой синяков расцветает на ее бледной, гладкой коже. Злость на тех, кто поручает ей тонну смертельно опасных заданий, бушует в груди._

Она дрожит, но теперь уже не от того, что ее сознание разваливается на куски, а от того, с какой нежностью и аккуратностью он касается ее.

_Ее тело сейчас кажется совсем хрустальным, и он страшится неосторожным, неловким движением сделать ей больно… разбить._

\- Гаррус… - голос срывается, и она кашляет, но затем снова повторяет:  
\- Гаррус…

_Имя звучит в ее устах подобно молитве. Он сопротивляется порыву крепко обнять ее и прижать к себе, спрятав ото всех хотя бы на одну-единственную ночь. В голове ослепительно ярко взрываются беспорядочные мысли._

Она касается его мандибул, обводит кончиками пальцев клановые метки. Гладкая поверхность визора приятно скользит вдоль запястья, когда ее рука с силой проводит по гребню.  
Гаррус Вакариан словно огромный, теплый фонарь, который освещает ей дорогу во мраке. Когда он рядом, она не боится споткнуться, потеряться или упасть.

_Последние капли терпения испаряются, и он обвивает ее руками, прижимается лбом к ее лбу. Она улыбается – почти незаметно, одними уголками губ, но ему и этого достаточно._

Этой ночью Карен не замечает веса горы на плечах, а Шепард желает принять его часть на себя, когда он вырывает из нее стоны, мучительно медленно рисует узоры на коже и мягко тянет «р» в ее имени.


	3. Finding oneself (Обретение себя)

Когда она наводила астероид на ретранслятор, включая двигатели, то не думала, что ее сон может быть таким… спокойным. Легкость наполняет тело, а приятно тяжелая и теплая рука Гарруса обнимает за талию.

Он уже давно не спит – с полчаса, перебирая пальцами другой руки ее волосы. Она все это время просто притворяется, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

Вес с плеч никуда не исчезает, просто теперь кое-кто другой помогает нести его. Это пугает и восторгает, и от противоречия у нее каждый раз сжимается сердце. Впервые в жизни она чувствует себя… _почти правильно_.

\- Давай, повернись уже и посмотри на меня. Хватит притворяться.

Она улыбается, прикрывая глаза, а потом поворачивается. Глаза Гарруса смотрят пристально, ища признаки недавней разбитости. Забавно, но сейчас ее до краев переполняет нежность, и хочется разводить розовые сопли, словно в мелодрамах, от которых всегда тошнит.

Вопрос возникает в голове неожиданно, настойчиво, внося неправильность в ситуацию. Она облизывает пересохшие губы и слегка хмурится. Он это замечает и касается пальцами ее подбородка, приподнимая лицо.

\- Скажи вслух.

Ей страшно признаваться, ей страшно задавать вопрос. Но она выполняет его просьбу.

\- Кто я, Гаррус? – вдох обрывается на пике, легкие сжимаются, и она задерживает дыхание. Ответ слишком важен, чтобы его упустить.

Его мандибулы дергаются в замешательстве. Он не знает – _он не может знать_ – и не понимает, к чему она спрашивает об этом.

Но он все чувствует, ее неправильный турианец.

Именно поэтому она так сильно любит его.

\- Карен Шепард, первый человек-СПЕКТР, спасительница Цитадели, которая недавно победила Коллекционеров и которой опасаются сами Жнецы. Если я, конечно, не упустил чего-то важного, что могло бы это изменить.

В его голосе слышится искра веселья и сквозит легкий вызов – _попробуй скажи, что это не так_. Она смеется и прижимается лбом к его плечу. Теперь она чувствует себя правильно.

Две части мозаики с еле слышным щелчком встают на места и соединяются.

#

Гаррус остается до самого конца, до того момента, когда конвоиры Альянса во главе с Андерсоном прибывают на Нормандию, чтобы сопроводить ее на Землю. Челнок для него уже снаряжен, готовый отбыть на Цитадель, неподалеку от которой дрейфует корабль.

Они оба не знают, чем все кончится и куда заведет их судьба.

Пока никто не видит, она мягко берет его за руку и крепко целует. Он проводит пальцами по ее спине, на мгновение задержавшись на талии, а потом отступает. В его глазах плещется тревога и нежелание уходить.

\- Так нужно, - голос немного хриплый, и она этим недовольна. Он только кивает и напоследок быстро наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь своим лбом к ее.

Карен Шепард улыбается, подталкивает его в сторону раскрытой двери челнока и смотрит прямо и уверенно. Гаррус Вакариан отвечает тем же.

\- Это еще далеко не конец, Шепард.

\- По-другому и быть не может, Вакариан.

Он ступает внутрь челнока, а она поворачивается, чтобы подняться в БИЦ.

_Ты знаешь, кто я. Ты знаешь меня. Поэтому… до встречи._


End file.
